1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multilayer structure solid golf ball comprising a solid core, an intermediate layer, and a cover. More particularly, it relates to a multilayer structure solid golf ball having improved rebound and spin properties.
2. Prior Art
Golf balls are generally classified into wound golf balls and solid golf balls. In general, wound golf balls have good spin properties and controllability and offer a pleasant feel when hit, but are inferior in flight distance to solid golf balls. Inversely, solid golf balls travel a longer distance, but are inferior in spin properties and feel.
In the past, the majority of solid golf balls were two-piece solid golf balls. Recently, multilayer structure solid golf balls including three-piece solid golf balls having a solid core enclosed with a cover via an intermediate layer are increasing in use. By selecting the material and gage of the intermediate layer and the cover or by constructing the intermediate layer and the cover from a plurality of layers, multilayer structure solid golf balls can be improved in the spin properties and feel, which are considered deficiencies in solid golf balls, while maintaining or even improving the excellent flight performance characteristic of solid golf balls. Then multilayer structure solid golf balls offer ease of control and a good feel when hit, both comparable to those of wound golf balls. For this reason, many professional golfers and top amateur players now use solid golf balls.
For such multilayer structure solid golf balls, however, there is still a desire to increase the resilience of the ball for further extended distance and to improve the spin properties.